A Dragons Baby
by Gea Mari
Summary: Harry Potter was going through his first major life crisis as an adult. At 24 years old he finalized his divorce to whom he thought was the love of his life. Despite all his life was great, he still had his family, friends, and dream job. However, his life gets turned upside down when on a stormy night Draco Malfoy-Zabini apparates in his living room with the Malfoy-Zabini baby.


Title: A Dragons Baby

Summary: Harry Potter was going through his first major life crisis as an adult. At 24 years old he finalized his divorce to whom he thought was the love of his life. Despite all his life was great, he still had his family, friends, and dream job. However, his life gets turned upside down when on a stormy night Draco Malfoy-Zabini apparates in his living room with the Malfoy-Zabini baby.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, other pairings will be revealed as the story progresses.

Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, and Violence.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. All hail the Rowling. The only things that belongs to me is the plot, my own characters, and my laptop.

Author's note: Thank you for reading, come back for more, and review! xoxo - Gea Mari

Chapter 1: Baby Dragon

Harry Potter spilled the firewhiskey in the glass cup he was holding along with the cup. It all fell, liquid splashing and glass shattering all over the floor of his study room. All the mess - which he cleaned up quickly with a scourgify- was caused by the loud pop that resounded throughout the silent house. It was the silence being interrupted that startled him but the auror in him was ready for a fight, despite Harry knowing that 12 Grimmauld Place wards were now impenetrable. The only person keyed into the wards was Draco and that was why instead of gearing up for a fight, he rushed to the living room.

By the time he made it out the room and out into the hall he was worried. Draco would never come to his house in the middle of night without first calling him. All the propriety and class breed into him would never allow it. That was the reason why worry was increasing in him by the second, only a life or death situation would make Draco pop into his house at two in the morning unannounced.

When Harry got to the living room, he sighed in relief when all he saw was Draco putting Leo - Dracos' five month old baby- to bed in the portable crib Harry has set up for Leo. Actually Harry had set up a portable crib in what he considered to be Dracos' bedroom, his own bedroom which was the master bedroom, in the two studies, and in the library. He frowned when he saw Draco fidget with the swaddling blanket Leo was wrapped in but didn't turn around to greet him like he usually did.

"Draco are you okay?" Harry asked but jumped in surprise when Draco rushed at him and hugged him tight.

Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his strong arms around Draco and moved with Draco to the sofa in the living room. Once he sat down, he let Draco cry it out, whatever it was. He rubbed the lithe blondes' back and whispered calming assurances. When he finally felt that the blond had cried himself out. He pushed Draco's' face off of his shoulder and turned him to face him. When he saw Draco's' face the rage he felt inside of him was even bigger than the rage he felt when he had learnt Voldemort had killed his parents. The left side of Draco's' face, from eye to his cheekbones were a reddish blue. Which he was sure it wouldn't be too long before it turned purplish black.

"He put his hands on you?" Harry asked.

"Harry -" Draco began to say before he was cut off.

"No, am not going to sit by and let that filth put his hands on you! You think because he didn't do it while you were pregnant I was going to forget all the suffering he has put you through?"

"Harry, why do you think I came to you?" Draco asked stopping Harry mid stride in the living room, "Am tired, this is the fourth time Blaise put his hands on me. I refuse to raise my child in an abusive home. I know it's not done in the Malfoy family and that its frowned upon in Wizarding Britain. But I thought that maybe with you and Hermione helping me, I might be able to divorce Blaise."

"Might?" Harry asked surprised, "Sweetheart, we're getting you divorced from that low-life. Give me a minute while I fire call Mione. Dobby!"

"How may Dobby be serving misters Harry and Draco?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby could you get the Camomile Vanilla tea service ready and bring it here when it's done?" Harry asked Dobby, "Could you also bring blueberry scones?"

"Of course mister Potter!" Dobby said excited and then before leaving with a pop, "Anything for misters Potter and Malfoy!"

"Why does he keep calling me Malfoy?"  
"You'll always be a Malfoy to Dobby," Harry said not understanding Dobby's' logic either as Dobby popped back with the tea and scones, "Talking about Malfoys, where's your Father in all of this?"  
"Father said that a husband's place is by his spouses," Draco said his breath catching in his throat, "That the reason he accepted Blaise's offer for my hand in marriage was to give the Malfoy name respectability. That I was to follow and do whatever Blaise because as the child bearer that's my position. He that there was no way he was going to allow me to tarnish the Malfoy name"

"You know that is not true right?" Harry asked Draco in a demanding tone, "You're no ones' servant! You're supposed to be equal to your partner in all ways. What the hell is wrong with your father? He's supposed to protect you from that bastard! Tarnish? He was the one that tarnished the Malfoy name. It was him that almost destroyed the Malfoy legacy to the ground. He should be the one building up the family legacy not punishing you for his mistakes."

"Harry calm down and lower your voice. You're on the verge of waking up Leo."

"Sorry, sorry, am going to go call Mione and try to calm down."

"Harry don't, it's late. She's probably asleep already," Draco said trying to reason with Harry, "lets leave it for tomorrow morning."

"No, she'll be up," Harry countered, "I know Mione will be up waiting for Ron to get home from the office. Hes got the graveyard shift. Plus, I want to start taking the steps to file for the divorce before Zabini get any ideas."

"Sweet Merlin!"

"What is it Draco?"

"Leo!" Draco exclaimed, "Blaise is going to try to take Leo from Harry. I just know it, he can't take Leo from. I'll die, I can't live without my baby!"

"Draco calm down," Harry said walking over to Draco and pulling him onto his lap, "no one is going to take Leo from you. I swear it. Am going to keep you and Leo safe. Now take a deep breath and relax."

Harry held Draco against him until he felt the body laying on his lap completely relax. He looked down and he smiled when he saw that Draco had fallen asleep. Harry gently freed Draco's almost waist length hair from the leather band that held it place and laid Draco in a comfortable position on the sofa. He then removed Draco's snake skin boots and shifted the blondes' long legs onto the sofa. After which he covered the other male with the crimson and forest green duvet that laid at the end of the sofa. Before going back to the study to call Hermione he checked Leo to make sure he was still asleep. When he got to the study he stuck his head into the floo system and fired called his best friend.

"Hi Harry why are you calling at this hour?"

"Is Ron home yet?"

"No, why?"

"Could you come over now?" Harry asked, "He put his hands on Draco again. He came to me and told me he's had enough and wants to divorce the filthy bastard."

"Harry calm down you're making it snow," Hermione said chuckling a bit, "Give me a few minutes to get dressed in proper clothes."

"Okay but when you come through do it quietly. Draco and Leo are asleep."

"Yes, Lord Our Saviour."

"Shut up Mione!" Harry whined.

When Hermione Weasley stepped through the floo network in her house and out into Grimmauld Place she was not surprise by the scene she found in the living room. Since it was a scene she had often seen throughout Dracos pregnancy. The only difference was that back then Draco used Harry's lap as a pillow and it had been only the two of them. Now though Harry was also holding a baby in his arms feeding him milk. She was still amazed by Leo, he was a miracle to the entire family - Malfoys, Zabinis, Potters, and Weasleys alike. No one had ever thought that it was possible for a male to become pregnant in the wizarding world. The only reason that was believed was because homosexuality had become as tabooed as being a muggle born during Voldemort's' reign both times.

It had been so tabooed that no one even dared to demonstrate their sexual preference if it was the same as their own gender. Most of the taboos regarding homosexuality in the wizarding world had been destroyed when Draco and Blaise married. Their marriage in turn gave hundreds, maybe even thousands the freedom that had been oppressed for so long. It wasn't long after the marriage that Draco had begun to become dizzy, started having fainting spells, and was frequently sick to his stomach. It was Harry who put all the signs together, restricted Draco to desk duty in the auror department, and looked after him for seven months. While Dracos actual husband spend the entirety of the pregnancy cheating and drinking the Zabini fortune away.

She actually had started to look into building a divorce case for Draco, when Draco had once burst into the traditional Weasley Sunday family dinner in the burrow. He had ran straight into Harry's' arms and curled himself on his lap while crying his heart out. It wasn't until after Draco exhausted himself and fell asleep that they had been able to see the bruises covering Dracos' face and arms. Harry had been so furious that a thunderstorm struck England for three days straight. Harry actually forced Draco to stay at Grimmauld Place for the entire pregnancy and the blond hadn't even complained when the Weasley matriarch smothered him with affection and attention everyday.

The brunette smiled at the baby boy on Harry's arms. No one in their right mind could deny that the boy was a Malfoy. The baby had the tell tale pale porcelain skin tone, white blond hair, and beautiful gray blue eyes. Then she frowned as she thought things through, the only person Draco loved more than life itself was Leo Draconis Malfoy-Zabini. The baby boy was the light of Draco's' eyes. If Draco ran to Harry that meant that Blaise had threatened Leos' life somehow and that he hadn't told Harry. Which in the long run was the best thing Draco could have done. Harry would probably have gone and kill Blaise with his bare hands for even thinking of hurting Leo, since Harry loved Leo as if he were his own son.

"Hi Harry, what happened this time?"

"Am not really sure Hermione," Harry responded, "Draco popped here and told me he wanted a divorce. You see his face, Zabini put his hands on him again. Am telling you this Mione and mark my words by the time am through with Zabini he's going to wish he'd never been borne -"

"Harry calm down you're going to upset Leo."

"Sorry." Harry apologized unnecessarly as he shifted Leo up to his shoulder and began to burp him.

"Did Draco tell you exactly what happened?" Hermione said asking to sell if Harry knew anything else.

"No he didn't," Harry said shaking his head while frowning, " but I've been thinking -"

"That's never good." Hermione said trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Mione," Harry said smirking, "I think Blaise might've said something in the past about Leo. But am not sure, Draco only said that Zabini might want Leo's custody. Does he have any rights over Leo under wizarding law."

"I've done research for the past three months," Hermione said as she moved to sit down on one of the sofa chairs, "Draco has all rights over Leo. Not only because Dracos' the child bearer but because the Malfoy line is superior to the Zabini line. Also because Draco provide financially better for Leo. Theres' also prove of Zabinis' abuse. The case is simple as long as Zabini does not brings up any complications."

"Are you sure?" Both brunettes turned their heads towards the blond shifting to a sitting position.

"Yes, sure," Hermione said, "you will have no trouble getting sole custody of Leo. The divorce should also be fine due to the physical evidence of domestic abuse."

" Should?" asked Harry in a worried tone and watched Draco as he ate the scones and drank tea. Satisfied that the blonde was eating.

"I've been looking over ministry rules for allowing a divorce," Hermione said hesitating, "they actually have no loopholes. The ministry has made it so it's near to impossible to get divorced."

"Can it be possible?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, but the real threat to you getting the divorce is your father."

"What?" Draco asked, "How?"

"Since your father was your primary caretaker," Hermione explained, "and handled your dowry he still has blood rights over you despite you being an adult."

"How can that be fixed?" Harry asked.

"I was only able to come up with two ways," Hermione said fidgeting nervously, " one would be for Draco to completely denounce the Malfoy name. That would me that you would lose all affiliations with the Malfoys Draco."

"But I can't do that," Draco exclaimed, "Father wouldn't allow it. He'll have me killed for losing him an heir."

"What's the other way?" Harry asked Hermione.

"If Leo were to be blood adopted by someone with blood ties to you but is not related to you."

"How would that even be possible?" Draco asked.

"Leo is tied to you by blood, but if he's blood adopted by someone with familial ties," Hermione explained, "who is not related to either you or him it would sever the hold the patriarch of the Malfoy line has over you without severing your parental bloodlines."

"How come others haven't done this before?" Draco asked, "Or its not known by others?"

"Because despite what others think," Hermione said to both boys, "not all purebloods share family members as ancestors. Also its not known because, well you know the ministry, blood magic to them is the same as dark magic. Idiots."

"How in Merlin inferno would we even do this?" Harry asked.

"Well I research your family line Draco," Hermione continued, "the only person how share ancestors with you but is not a blood relation is Harry. Harrys' the only one that can blood adopt Leo."

"Me? Blood adopt Leo?" Harry whispered as he looked down at the baby sleeping in his arms, "I wouldn't mind."

"Neither would it Scarhead." Draco said smiling softly at his baby and Harry.

"There's one thing though," Hermione said to get the boys attention, "if Harry blood adopts Leo. Zabini's parental blood ties will be cut."

"What?" Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"If Harry bloods adopts Leo. Blaise Zabini will no longer be Leos' father. Harry would legal be Leos' father. After the blood spell is casted to carry the blood adoption. All that is a Zabini trait in Leo will be destroyed and become Potter traits. Like I said Harry will be Leos' other father."

"But wouldn't that also be a problem when am trying to get a divorce?" Draco asked, "I mean I don't have a problem with severing all ties with Zabini and everything that is them. But wouldn't Harry turning up as Leos' father when am trying to get a divorce damage the case?"

"No," Harry stated, "my being Leos' father would only help. Who in their right minds will turn against Harry Potter savior of the free world and his child?"

"Harry's right Draco," Hermione said, "if anything you being tied to Harry this way will only help you when you go up against the ministry."

"Thank you for all your help Hermione," Draco said, "but would it be possible to meet up tomorrow. I don't want to be rude but I feel like am going to fall off my feet. I also want to speak to you in the morning Harry."

"It's okay Draco I understand," Hermione said, "I'll meet you at Fortescue's for dessert if you want and we can talk more. Remember don't take any healing potions until you've taken pictures of the bruises."

"I know Mione." Draco said smiling softly at the brunette he had come to consider family he walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Get some sleep ferret,"Harry said laughing, "I have to get up early, I have a new Auror to break in since my best Auror chose to not come back to work."

"Shut up!" Draco whine, "It's your fault anyways, you basically forced me to retire!"

"What can I say Draco," Harry said smiling at the blonde, "I like Leon better than I like you."

Draco walked over to Harry and picked his baby up after which he kissed Harry's head and headed out to his bedroom. As he went up the stairs to the second floor his mind was going a mile a minute. He was so tired, so tired of his Father, tired of Blaise, tired of everything going wrong in his life. He just wanted to be left alone to raise his baby. All he cared about was his little lion.

If doing things Hermione's way got him what he wanted. He'd do it no questions asked. Harry would be an amazing father to Leo of that he had no doubts. He knew Harry loved Leo as much as he did. Which was the reason he came to Harry for help this was one of the few times where he was thankful for Harry's saviour streak.

By the time he got to his bedroom Leo had falling asleep against his shoulder. So he opened the door to his bedroom and quickly walked over to the crib set up at the foot of his bed and put Leo to bed. He then walked into the bathroom in his bedroom to wash his face, mouth, brush out his long hair which he then up in a ponytail, and changed into pajamas. When he walked back into the bedroom he check Leo and just smiled happily at his sleeping baby. So he just kissed him on his forehead and moved towards his bed pulling back his covers and went to sleep himself.


End file.
